MOAB Madness (Special Mission)/Strategies
Working Strategies (BTD5) *'2-Tower Strategy': Ground Zero upgrade for Monkey Ace (0/4) needed. Place 2 0/4 Monkey Aces anywhere you want. When MOABs are almost at the exit (just past the bottom left tunnel), use Ground Zero once. If MOABs are passing through the exit, you are waiting too long; there aren't very many left after the first Ground Zero. When MOABs stop coming (there should be less than 10 of them if you used the ability where I indicated), use your second and last Ground Zero. MOAB Madness Complete! *'1. Strategy 1': Put a monkey village just above the very centre and give it 1/1 upgrades, then add two super Screen Shot 2013-07-24 at 11.14.08 AM.png|Strategy 1 Screen Shot 2013-07-24 at 11.18.25 AM.png|Strategy 2 Screen Shot 2013-07-24 at 11.23.22 AM.png|Strategy 3 in action Screen Shot 2013-07-24 at 11.31.31 AM.png|Strategy 4 Screen Shot 2013-07-24 at 11.44.17 AM.png|Strategy 5 (Add roadspikes near the end) Screen Shot 2013-07-24 at 12.12.51 PM.png|Strategy 7 Screen Shot 2013-07-24 at 12.27.31 PM.png|You only need to spend ~$31,570 (The maulers in the u-turn are set to strong, the rest to first) Screen Shot 2013-07-24 at 12.33.00 PM.png|Just Timing Screen Shot 2013-07-24 at 12.36.00 PM.png|A giant bomb by Luigix1122 monkeys in the centre. Upgrade them both to robo-monkey and plasma vision upgrades. During the round, add a super monkey near the small bump on the far right. Give it 1/0, then 1/1, then 1/2, then 2/2. You'll win before you can upgrade it again. *'2. Strategy 2': Place 4 Boomerang Throwers (fully upgraded to Glaive Lords) in the first bend, so they have the track next to them on three sides. One or two bloons may leak, but only a few and they'll be blues at worst. *'3. Strategy 3: '''Place a 4/2 spectre in the middle and spam moab maulers at the beginning. Make sure they are close to the track. Most of the bloons won't even get past the 4th line. (A few bloons will escape, this can be prevented by placing a spike factory at the end). *'4. Strategy 4: Use all of your money on 2/3 dart storms, place them around the middle, changing the path isn't necessary *'5. Strategy 5: '''Start with a sun god above the first bend so it can also hit one of the middle bends. Then put a plasma vision monkey at the very start so it will also hit the end part. Then get a 2/3 MOAB mauler near that plasma monkey. Use the rest of your money for road spikes at the end and keep piling up spikes during the round. The road spikes are essential. *'6. Strategy 6: First, put a monkey village in the middle of the map. Then put a super monkey near the village and upgrade it to sun god. Get another super monkey and upgrade it to plasma vision. Start the round, then get robo monkey. Add the range upgrades to the sun god. *'7. Strategy 7: '''First put 2 0/3 MOAB maulers in the first "U turn". Next put a 3/0 super monkey on top of that U turn. Place a 1/3 spike factory at the end. Start the round, then at the very start of the track put a 2/0 super monkey so it can hit the end of the track too. *'8. You only need to spend ~$31,570: Place two glue monkeys (3,2) immediately after the first U-turn and target them to first. Place 7 MOAB maulers (0,3) in the beginning, the four nearer to the entrance targeted on strong and the three farther down the track (no farther than the U-turn) targeted on first. Then, place more than 7 MOAB maulers. *'9. Just Timing: '''Put a technological terror in the middle. Wait for as many Moabs to be in its whole range than use its ability. Sell it, recreate another technological terror and use the special ablity again. Keeping the cursor on the tower helps a lot. *'10. A giant bomb by Luigix1122: 'Buy a ground zero monkey ace and then wait for the first moab to get near the end. Use the special abilty, then sell the ground zero, buy another and repeat. Working Strategies (iOS) *'1. iOS only: Use 2 Apache Dartships, both set to Pursuit mode *'2. Sam Wang( ): '''Place 10 MOAB Maulers at the front (which will destroy the MOAB layer upon 2 hits), and spam 3/0 boomerang throwers a distance after until you run out of money. Unsure about why, towers appear much weaker in Bloons TD 5 iOS. 03:34, '''December 17, 2012 (UTC)' Obsolete Strategies *'Strategy 1': Start with a Village (to lower the pricetag for towers) followed by 9 Apprentices. They must be placed VERY close together to fit. Upgrade each one 3 times on the second path. You will not have sufficient cash to do so but once the MOABs start coming in and the cash starts rolling, keep upgrading your Apprentices! (Not to a Monkey Master though). When you have finished upgrading them, start upgrading your village. *'Alternate strategy that works:'start with 1 village and 2 robo-monkeys. One robo-monkey needs to have its target priority changed to Strong then back to First after a while. *'Strategy 3': Put a monkey village in the middle of the stage, and the put Technological Terror. Do what ever you want with the remaining money *'Strategy 2': Build 2 Robo-monkeys at the start, and having around 4 at the end. Road spikes are essential for this strategy. *'Stategy 7: '''Place unupgraded monkey aces all over the screen, don't change the path. This tactic only requires rank 12 and it also unlocks a lot of the upgrades for the monkey ace! *'Strategy 1337: Place one dart monkey at the start *'Strategy 9: '''First, put a 2-1 village in the center. Then get a 0-4 Technological Terror next to it, and put down as many spikes as you can afford. Use the Bloon Annihilation Ability when the M.O.A.B.s surround the Technological Terror. During the round, put as many Road Spikes as you can afford. You should have no leaks. *'Strategy 13 by Eviltom: First put 2 super monkeys on the spot as shown below in Step 1. Next get a Monkey Village and place it on the spot as shown below in Step 2 . Upgrade the 1st Super Monkey to 3/2 ( Sun God) and the 2nd one to 2/2 ( Plasma Monkey), upgrade the monkey village to 2/0 too for extra speed and range as shown in Step 3 , Next click the start button ( Hotkey: Spacebar). When you get enough money , get a super monkey and place it in the spot as shown in Step 4,upgrade it to 0/2. When you get enough money , Upgrade it to 1/2 ( Laser Monkey ) and 2/2 ( Plasma Monkey ) as shown in Steps 5 and 6. *'Strategy 17 ( called " The Robot, The Village, and The Spike " ) : '''Put a monkey village in the middle of the stage, and the put Technological Terror. the Monkey village have both paths upgraded once and place the 3/2 upgraded Spike Factory at the top-right corner, between the 2 bloons' way. Use the Bloon Annihilation Ability when a MOAB reaches 70% of the track ( or when a Ceramic Bloon reaches the final tunnel ). You lose between 0-90 lives, based on your luck. *'Strategy 21''' (probably requires Tack Awesomiser) Buy a Monkey Village near the end, do not upgrade it. Next, place 2 spike factories in range of the village, upgrade both of them to 4/2. Finally, start the round, and wait. *'Strategy 25:' Buy 2 Robo Monkeys and a Dartling Gun upgraded 2-3. once done , Start The round and aim the gun at the MOABs. Then upgrade the robo monkeys. *'Strategy 27': Simply place 4 spectres in any location. *'BTD5 MOAB Madness Minimal Towers Used, No Lives Lost' - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzN3DElXtVo&list=PL7EC845C2B0BB3713&index=1&feature=plpp_video *'BTD5 MOAB Madness One Tower Type Challenge' - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KM2aHkR4lDs&list=PL7EC845C2B0BB3713&index=2&feature=plpp_video *'BTD5 MOAB Madness Five Epic Victories NO MONKEY VILLAGES!' - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddOScsQSlb0 *'BTD5 MOAB Madness THE EASIEST WAY' - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bDazSclscDa Category:Strategies